Carboxydotrophic microorganisms may be engineered to produce products, such as fuels and chemicals, through fermentation of a gaseous substrate. Efforts to improve product concentration and substrate utilization have historically focused on strain selection and optimization of fermentation conditions (Abubackar, Bioresour Technol, 114: 518-522, 2012). The metabolism of natural microorganisms, however, did not evolve to achieve commercial objectives of high yields, rates, and titers, such that certain commercial objectives cannot be achieved through mere strain selection and optimization of fermentation conditions. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved microorganisms and methods for the production of useful products, such as fuels and chemicals.